Forum:Chatmod requests/MysteriousForce
Requesting chatmod rights When requesting chatmod rights, please update the following information: * Be active for at least 60 days: yes/no * Have at least 100 edits (see ), with more than 50% for wiki-building: yes/no * Have a history of fighting vandalism: yes/no * Must have no history of vandalism: yes/no "Wiki-building" is edits made to the main part of the wiki, rather than talking to people on their Talk page or blog comments. Why I am requesting chatmod rights: (Any information you want to include as to why you should be given chatmod rights goes here. This can be considered your vote for yourself. Don't forget to sign your name.) Been a bureaucrat in one wiki and a chat mod in the other, I accept, there has been a significant lack of chat mods lately on the wiki plus I plan for a summer come back, can definitely cover times were no mods are present. 20:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Voting When voting for the person who made the rights request, cast your vote here as Support or Oppose and sign your name with ~~~~. Please use a number list (#) for each vote. Voting will end on June 3, 2012 at 00:00 UTC. Support #I support him because he's a good user and has been undoing the vandalism. Zim 21:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Invasor Zim 10 21:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) #I support him 'cause MysteriousForce has a good history of edits and fights vandalism. The " 'Phineas and Ferb' Songs Spain" 21:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC)TurenMaster 21:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) #This user has a good history of edits and fights vandalism, I support him. Geraz97 21:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) #He's good person --'Entry has been added by MasterTuren, who is currently banned from chat. The vote has been disqualified. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 22:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC)' #This user is an amazing one, so i Support it because I know he will be an awesome chatmod Dinas51 21:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) # For the reasons above, I support MysteriousForce fully.BeowolfFSG 21:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) #Aside from his contributing history, he seems to be available during a time frame I can't cover. I think he'll do great as a moderator here. Another can't hurt, right? After all, IALL is pretty much the only moderator on during the day. [[User:Someguy116|'Life,']] [[User talk:Someguy116|'Liberty,']] and the pursuit of all who threaten them. 10:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) #—— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 13:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) #It seems perfect, a person who speaks Spanish to be mod --'Entry has been added by MasterTuren, who is currently banned from chat. The vote has been disqualified a 2nd time. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC)' #MysteriousForce deserves this. They always fix vandalism, which there are, occasionally, vandals on chat. With an impressive 3,941 edits, he never does anything that doesn't help no matter what. This would be a good thing if he became chatmod. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?'']] 22:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # I know, this person has quite a few edits, but we just got 2 chatmods in the last month, so I oppose this idea. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 18:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) # i believe that we officialy have enough chatmods. sorry. plus, the person who nominated him had no reason, and MF didn't accept the nomination yet. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 21:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) # Even though Myst fulfills all the qualifications, I agree with IALL and ILF. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Result Voting was completed on June 3rd, 2012. The result was 8 supporting votes, 3 opposed and two disqualified votes. Chatmod rights will be granted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Chatmod requests - completed